This is a collaborative project between the Departments of Surgery and Pathology for the early detection of cancer of the pancreas. We will investigate methods of rapid, safe, and easy collection of pancreatic fluid at the time of endoscopy. Three examinations will be performed. In vitro studies on human pancreatic fluid will include 1) cellular studies to detect malignant cells, 2) studies to characterize abnormal enzymes and proteins, 3) immunologic studies of fluid and sera to detect tumor antigens. Two groups of patients will be studied: 1) a group with symptoms pointing to disease of the pancreas, and 2) an asymptomatic group with silent bleeding of the intestinal tract. The principal value of the study is that using these techniques we are testing a remote and inaccessible area for detection of cancer.